Rede Globo
1965–1966 thumb|center Globo's first logo was a 4-pointed star based on it's station in Rio de Janeiro (Channel 4). This logo was created by''' Aloísio Magalhães'. It is based in the shape of a pinwheel. 1966–1975 thumb|center This is the first logo to symbolize a globe, which the current logo still symbolizes today. It was created by Borjalo 1970-1972 thumb|center 1972-1975 thumb|186px|center Globo introduced a new logo in 1969. The 7 circles represented the 7 stations during that time period. 1975–2008 thumb|center 1975-1980 thumb|center In 1975, German/Austrian designer Hans Donner was hired to redesign Globo's symbol. The result consists of a sphere representing the Earth (hence, ''globo), a rounded rectangular cutout representing a television screen, and a second sphere within the "screen". This design would later be the basis for the logos that follow. 1980–1983 thumb|center In 1980, the logo was given a 3D metal texture. The idents shown during the period were animated by Pacific Data Images. 1983–1985 thumb|center 1986–1992 1986-1988 thumb|center The Globo logo was given another major facelift in 1986, in which the screen has been filled with rainbow-colored gradients. 1988-1991 thumb|centerIn 1988, the inner sphere lost a white reflection. 1991-1992 thumb|center The rainbow gradient inside the logo is now formed by triangles (which is that way up until 2008). 1992–2008 1992–1995 thumb|center On April 26, 1992, the logo is revised, with the three-dimensional spheres being ray-traced, an innovation at that time. Reflections and glows are also added to the logo. 1996–2000 thumb|center In 1996, the previous logo receives minor enhancements, becoming darker and earning bolder lines. The brightness is also emphasized in the new symbol. 2000–2004 thumb|center In 2000, the previous logo receives a simplified metallic texture. It was launched on April 1, 2000, along with the "Globo Glass" series of idents, in which the logo was rendered on transparent glass, reflecting the scenery of various locations in Brazil. 2005–2008 thumb|center In 2005, the previous logo become lighter and has its texture color "inverted" in a way. 2008 (unused) thumb|center 2008–present thumb|center 2008–2014 thumb|center In 2008, the Globo logo received its biggest refresh during that time (until 2014), in time for the launch of digital television in Brazil. The "screen" in the center of the symbol was modified to 16:9 aspect ratio, and the colors are now made out of scan lines. The spheres' metallic texture have also been more simplified. This is also the last logo to use the metallic texture, albeit with a more simplified feel to it. The similar logo (seen above the print logo) features the same logo, but with the 4:3 screen 2014–present 2014–2015 thumb|center On April 6, 2014, Rede Globo began using a newly redesigned version of their iconic logo, which was worked on since April 2013 and has been officially revealed three days prior to the launch. The current symbol, created by Hans Donner and in-house, now drops the highly stylized metallic look in favor of a simplified gloss/gradient texture, along with a new gentle wave motion effect for the colors of the "screen". The new logo approaches the trend of two-dimensional design, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013. Its continuous onscreen movements lead the commercial broadcaster with a new message: "Globo is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer." *Nova Marca da Globo está no Ar; Conheça e entenda como Mudanças (Portuguese) *Televisual - Identidade: Rede Globo Rebrand 2014 (Portuguese) *The Branding Source - Globo gets a cleaner globe *Brand New - New Logo for Rede Globo by Hans Donner and In-house 2015–present thumb|center Categoria:Rede Globo Categoria:Grupo Globo Categoria:Televisão canal do Brasil Categoria:Brasil Categoria:1965 Categoria:Televisão Categoria:Rio de Janeiro city Categoria:Rio de Janeiro Categoria:AIR-IAB Categoria:Centro Internacional de Televisión Abierta